For adding medicine in a medicine container into a solution in a transfusion container (i.e., a transfusion soft bag or a transfusion soft bottle), and then transfusing the mixed solution into a patient in a clinical institution such as a hospital. In the prior art, a medicine doser is generally used to connect a medicine container and a transfusion soft bag or a transfusion soft bottle.
The medicine doser in the prior art mainly includes a dosing barrel and a dosing double needle. The dosing barrel forms a cup-shaped structure, and the dosing double needle is clamped in the dosing barrel via a double needle supporting seat. For sealing a medicine mixing passage, a diaphragm is provided on the cross section of the inner wall at the bottom end of the dosing barrel, and a sealing membrane is provided at the top end of the dosing barrel, and the dosing double needle has one needle tip corresponding to the diaphragm, and has the other needle tip corresponding to the sealing membrane above. Using the doser includes abutting the dosing barrel with an interface of the transfusion soft bag or the transfusion soft bottle, tearing the sealing membrane on the top end of the dosing barrel, and then clamping the medicine container into the dosing barrel, which meanwhile pushes the dosing double needle to move downwards, such that the upper needle tip of the dosing double needle punctures the sealing plug of the medicine container, and the lower needle tip of the dosing double needle punctures through the sealing plug at the interface of the transfusion soft bag or the transfusion soft bottle, and then just squeezing the transfusion bag or the transfusion soft bottle and the medicine mixing can be achieved.
The following disadvantages mainly exist in the medicine mixing process if the doser having the structure described above is adopted: when clamping the medicine container inside the dosing barrel, it is necessary to tear the sealing membrane at the top end of the dosing barrel first, and during the clamping, the dosing barrel may contact with the outside, and thus causing contamination. However, all the sealed doser presented in the prior art may only realize the sealing during medicine mixing, and cannot realize “the overall process being closed sterile” including the abutting of the medicine container and the doser, the medicine mixing and the transfusion.